


Mixed Ages Classroom [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Gen, Kink Meme, Past Child Abuse, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of "Mixed Ages Classroom" by harcourt.</p><p>"For <a href="http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/11264.html?thread=26725888#t26725888">this prompt</a>, where the Avengers are de-aged, but to different ages:</p><p> <i>Clint & Tony to young children (below 10), Bruce to a toddler (whose tantrums involve hulking out to bb!hulk), Natasha & Steve back to teenagers (with scrawny!Steve).</i></p><p>In which Hulk is a baby, Natasha and Steve know they aren't real teenagers, Clint and Tony behave badly, and Maria Hill is not a parent but Coulson might be."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixed Ages Classroom [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harcourt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harcourt/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mixed-Ages Classroom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/557617) by [harcourt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harcourt/pseuds/harcourt). 



mp3, Length: 33:12  
Download (right click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/mixed%20ages%20classroom.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!)

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/mixed-ages-classroom).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> The song Maria is singing is [If You Were Mine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zsGdEiYbK-o&feature=youtu.be) by Bed & Breakfast. The song and the video are _ridiculous_.


End file.
